Human
by ranko lina Inverse
Summary: What if Bella trained Martal Arts not dance? Oh and don't forget the voice in her head. Bellice Don't like don't read
1. Preface

Disclaimer Yea I don't own Twilight cause If I did Bella would have had some back bone and it would have been a Bella Alice pairing. Plus more action and NO SPARKALY PUSSY ASS VAMPIRE or at least a cool reason why they do. And yes this is a YURI/FEMSLASH so don't like DON"T READ. With that out of the way ON WITH THE PREFACE

I never given much thought to how I would die. Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months. But even if I had, I can tell ya one thing this was going to be it if I had anything to say about it.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing this hunter now. But I couldn't bring myself to regret it the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's hard to. But this 'HUNTER' DARE TO TRY AND TAKE IT FROM ME.

As the hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. I could help but smirk He had two mistakes one HE DARED TO THEATEN MY MOM and he dared to try and TAKE 'MY LOVE' from me. And what was the second ya ask simple Isabella Swan doesn't lose.

AN: Ya I knew it was short but Stephenie's wasn't must longer. READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Home?

Disclaimer Just so ya knew ya I reading the book as I write plus I trying to keep as close to the book just with my Bella so there going to be a lot that right from the book at times. But Because of Bella New personality or been giving a personality if ya ask me. Also I well be putting in Japanese at times which Bella going to knew plus some moves she use well be named I give ya translations at the end if I get them PLEASE TELL ME so I can fix it.

OH Yeah I don't own Twilight or anything else unless I make an OC which may or may not happen. And on with…

**Home?**

"Bella," my mom said to me for the last of a thousand times before I got on the plane. "You don't have to go."

I sighed and looked at into my mom's childlike eyes. 'How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mom to fend for herself. She had Phil now is what I keep telling myself. But still it was hard. This is what Sensei most of felt like when she had to leave her mother.' I thought to myself . 'At least I was still going to be able to talk to my.'

My face must of showed what I was thinking cause suddenly mom pulled me into a hug. "You miss her don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I loved her like a second mom." I stated than looked up worried that I had hurt mom's feelings.

"I knew Bella. And don't worry I'm not hurt that you thought of her that way." Mom said pulling me deeper into the hug. "Are you…" She started to ask again.

"I want to go." I half lied. "Besides I'll have more space to practice." Which was the truth f

"Ok, ok. Can't blame me for trying." she joked. "Tell Charlie I said hi"

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "you can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute "I love you too." Letting me go I left to get on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. I 'HATE' being coop up so I was glad when the plane finally landed in Port Angeles.

Dad had really been great about the whole thing. He was so happy when I called to tell him I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for the high school and was going to help me get a car.

When I landed in Port Angeles, in was raining. I didn't see it as an omen just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Dad was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting seeing as Dad is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in cop car. Plus Sensei said I wasn't ready for the way she got around yet. Although I was going to be working on it.

Charlie gave me an awkward one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. Yeah even with all my martial art training I still accident magnet.

"It's good to see you, Bella," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "Here I thought martial artistes were graceful. Not tripping over their own feet."

"Ha, ha, Is to laugh." I mocked. "Mom says Hi."

"Really now how is she?" Dad asked.

"Mom's fine. How Sue?" I asked. Sue was my best friend Leah's mother. Her dad had left when she was ten for some unknown reason. Leah was so pissed that she run off and got lost in the forest. That we meet I was training in the woods when she run me over. After she calmed down we talked for hours and ended up best of friend. She always come up with dad when he come to visit. I found out from an e-mail from Leah that dad had started dating. No one knew about Leah and me being friends. So

Dad blushed red. "Um… She…She good." he squeaked out. "You don't have a problem with us dating?"

"HELL NO. If she makes you happy than who am I to stop you." I told him.

I HAD ONLY A FEW BAGS. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily in the trunk of the cruiser.

"Oh yeah I found a car for you, really cheap." he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said 'good car for _you_' as opposed to 'good car.'

"You see when we get home." Dad stated.

'_Home' Looking out the window for the rest of the ride. I guess this place is going to be home for at least until I go to collage or university. I even though I was not big on being here at least I had one friend here, plus this place had great places to mediate and practice my art. BUT did it have to be so fucking green. I mean it everything was green the trees, their trunks covered in green moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of green, the ground was covered in green ferns. EVEN THEN AIR filtered down greenly through the leaves._

_Eventually we made it to Dad's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days of their marriage had, the early ones. There parked on the street in front of the house that never changed was my new…._

_AN God I am ass Cliff hangers are so fun. So what do you think of so far. Oh and what do ya think I should give Bella as transportation? Oh and I going to start a poll for Leah pairing. So check out my profile and vote. That all for now (Team Alice)_

_PS REVIEW PLEASE (|Team Alice)_

_PSS It has been stated that I should get a beta by a few people which I have to agree with so if anyone would like to help PM me please._


	3. Bella's Car?

Sensei: teacher

Kata: Sequence of movement in martial arts

Forgot those last chapter.

Disclaimer

OH Yeah I don't own Twilight or anything else unless I make an OC which may or may not happen. And on with…

**Bella's Car?**

Pick-up truck? Old pick up truck at that.. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. "Uhh…" I brilliantly stated as we pulled into the drive.

Dad after parking looked at me than at what I was looking at let out a laugh before saving me for the dread I was starting to fell after seeing 'THE BEAST'; "Don't worry Bells the Beast's mine." sighing in relief I looked around to see if I could see what he got me. But saw nothing I turn to asked him and saw that he was looking around to with a frown on his face. "Were is it I asked Billy and Jake to be here with it." I heard him state under his breath. Just then I heard the first notes of Jonny Cash's I would back down begin to play on his cell phone. I smiled at that made me think of the father cow from the Barnyard movie how no matter what never would back down and stop protecting people under his charge I could see my dad doing the same.

"Chief Swan." Dad answered his phone. "Billy where are you?" He asked after a pause "Your be her in a hour?" another pause. "Ok see you than." Turning to me he said. "That was Billy turns out some last minute work need to be done he and his son Jacob will be coming over with your car in a few hours."

"That ok I wanted to get out and do some Katas any way. This way when I get back and shower they should be here." I told him getting out of the car.

"Oh yeah Sue and her kids are coming over for dinner at the around the same time she said something about not forcing you to take out on you first night here plus she really wants to meet you."

"No problem dad I would love to meet her and her kids. If she going to be around here often." I replayed back as I grabbed my bags for the trunks and headed towards the house.

It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor the light blue walls, which I made a mental note to change as soon as possible, the god awful yellow lace curtains yet another thing in need of changing. These were all part of my childhood, the only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib to a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second -hand computer, with a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation of my mom's, so we could easily keep in touch. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with dad. I was tying not to dwell too much on that fact.

One of the best thing about dad is he doesn't hover. Which was a nice change I could never just get time to myself with mom. So after half an hour I had ever thing put away and made my way down stairs to find dad sitting in front of the TV watching some football game. "Hey dad I going to try and find I good place to do my Katas you want to come. I could teach ya a thing or two."

Dad laughed at that and said. "No thanks honey. Beside I'm sure what the force trained me in better than any thing you learned in your self defence classes. Just remember you have to be back in a hour so you don't stick when Sue gets her. Don't what her thinking my daughter has no sense of hygiene." He joked.

"Funny dad. Funny. See ya in an hour." I said as open the door and left. I walked for about ten minutes to get to the clearing about half a mile away for the house and halving only fallen a couple times. I started with a light kata designed to loosing and stretch your muscles. After a couple minutes of this I changed one of the more basic kata of my style which wasn't that basic compared to any other style it had element of many different styles in it but flowed for one to the other randomly that it would be hard to tell where one ended and the next began. I lost myself in my kata that when my watch alarm went off I tripped over my own feet in surprise fall on my face. After rubbing my swore face I turned off my alarm. Smirking I decided to run back. I took off bounding of trees, logs low branches I took me only a few minutes to get back coming to a stop just before the edge of the woods. I wiped the sweat from my brow and walk into the house.

As I walked into the house I saw that dad was still watching sports. "Hey dad I'm back." I said as I walked into the room. "What the score." as I dropped down next to him.

"14, 7 Packers." Dad stated giving me a sideward glace. "You're into football?"

"I watched it a couple Times with Paul." I told him. "Now baseball I can't stand watching. WAY to long of a game. Paul hated that I couldn't stand to watch his sport."

Dad laughed before he stated. "Yeah I could understand that." We sat there watching the game for a twenty minutes before I headed up stair for a shower.

After showering I changed into some black skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. Just as I was pulling my shirt over my head I heard the doorbell ring. Pulling my shirt all the way on I quickly made my way down stair wonder if it was Billy with my car or Sue.

Walking down the stair I saw Dad talking to a guy in a wheelchair behind him was a boy that most girl would be all over. He was tall had dark black hair copper skin and a muscled build, but I`m not most girls so it did nothing for me. Looking at him I could fell something wrong with his Ki I may not be good at reading a person's ki but I knew the difference between human and something inhuman. His shelved a lot like Leah's but not as much. Hers had three shelving paths way his only had two. It was also stronger then most peoples.

When I got to the bottom of the steps dad turned around and asked. "Bella this is Billy and Jacob you remember them right? You used to make mud pies with Jacob. Billy you remember the time they Jacob didn't would believe Bella was a girl so she pull down her…."

Blushing a deep red and Palming my face I yelled. "DAD" Looking over a Jacob who just was hiding his laughter behind his hand.

"What?" Dad asked.

I just gave him a glare and changed the subject. "So I'm guessing you guy brought my car?" I asked looking at Billy and Jacob.

"Ya it outside you what to see it?" Jacob asked still trying not to laugh.

"I don't knew I not one for surprises" I stated. "But I really what to see what dad with is the perfect car for me is."

"Well then lets not wait." Jacob said. "Ladies first."

"Thanks." I stated walking out the front door. And there she was.

She had a dark purple base colour that was almost black. On her hood was flame that looked like a bonfire. Along her sides was a single flame running from the front tire all the way to her rear tires. She a perfect 1977 Camaro. I squealed like a fan girl at a Hannah Montana concert. I ran up to her and ran my hand over her hood and down her passenger side around her back and up to her driver's door. Opening it the door I climb in shutting it I began running my thumb over an emblem on the center on her steering wheel. It took me a second to realise what it was. Sticking my head and upper body out the open window I yelled. "OK WHOSE THE WISEASS THAT PUT THE AUTO-BOTS SYMBOL ON HOTARU'S STEERING WHEEL!"

AN: Ok anyone knew which auto-bots Hotaru made from? I was monkey around trying to find a car for Bella when I when they came to mind and Hotaru was born. Oh and Hotaru means Firefly. Still looking for a proof reader. Reviews well be gladly welcome so |Review to your hearts content.

Important Info. Oh yeah Ki the energy that is in ALL LIVING things Like plants, animals, humans, the wolves, and whatever Leah is. Well Chi which I have yet to bring up is the story is the energy in none living things like rocks, metal, water, and air.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

StatetWolf

readerofgoodfanfiction

Ranko Lina Inverse


End file.
